Bound by Love and Destiny
by Princess of Stupidity
Summary: Ganondorf has a daughter. Her name is Harmony. When hearing of her father's demise for the first time, unknowing of his history, she steals a treasure from her village and sets off for Hyrule to free him from his prison. Chapter 3 FINALLY up!
1. Smile and Say Goodbye

The sun crept over the hills like a predator on the hunt; slowly extending it's fingertips to caress the landscape with its warmth. It nestled in between the mountains and the rivers and drew the ice from the night as new day began. Harmony awoke with a start and jumped out of her bed, which was currently a pile of leaves and dirt that she had scraped together the night before. Leisurely, she pulled her bag upon her back and strolled down the now sunlit path.  
  
"We're almost there little buddy." She said to her pet lizard Alexander as they neared Kakariko village. The guard looked at them oddly as they passed through the gate. As if he'd never seen a tamed Dodongo before, sheesh. Or perhaps he was staring at Harmony's bright blue hair and eyes. The town was quaint, was her first revelation. Maybe a bit too quiet for her taste, but she didn't see any reason NOT to settle a new life here. Perhaps she could rile it up a bit, no?  
  
Nevertheless, she exited the small town, wanting to see more of what this country had to offer. As she neared reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a drawbridge, just lowering with the morning light, and decided to check it out.  
  
The town was bustling with activity. Merchants and traders from all about were hustling around with certain items and goods. People crowding over booths and yelling iridescent profanities to others who got in their way. Harmony was pushed aside rudely by many passer bys, and frowned with disgust.  
  
*Hmph* She thought, *If they knew who I was they wouldn't push me about so carelessly.* Her words pierced her mind as she muttered, "Darn conscience." Starting a new life was exactly the reason she had left her old town... yes, her old town. So many memories...  
  
*flash*  
  
The thunder thrashed the skies with merciless intent and hail began to pour from the heavens like tiny gifts from Hell that pierce your skin. Harmony dashed through the night in a heavy cloak, harboring a shadow like object beneath her arm. Several angry villagers chased her with weapons that were surely meant for her flesh and her flesh alone as she ran desperately trying to escape. Her mind left her wondering if this was right. But she had to find out. If her dreams had been true and she wasn't just hallucinating, then she must obey and find her true father and free him. If her dreams were true, her whole life had been a lie. Her family wasn't really hers. A man had come to her in a dream, and told her that she must steal the village treasure, and go to a distant land and break the spell her true father was bound by.  
  
Hyrule.  
  
She'd never heard the name before that night. Yes that night, as she turned to look back at the only place and only people she'd ever known, she pulled out the treasure. An orb.  
  
The lightening flashed and made an evil gleam reflect off the mirror of the jewel. This was no ordinary mishap. The light reflected off the ornament and went right through the hearts of the townspeople, rendering them unconscious, or dead. Harmony didn't stay around to find out. Apparently, her dreams had been true, and she was off to find this country of Hyrule, to free her father and find out who she really was.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Hey... Hey lady, you alright? Yo! HELLOOOO!!"  
  
"AAAUUUGGHHH!!" Harmony wailed waving her arms about and hitting the poor guy in the forehead. She gasped. "I. I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, rushing to pick him up off the ground.  
  
"Yeah yeah, no probs... you were just spacing out there, I thought you'd died or something."  
  
"Standing up?"  
  
"Well, you were spacing for 15 minutes, what else could've happened?" This guy was handsome, she noticed right off, with his nice green eyes and blonde hair that he brushed from his face like grass blowing softly in a light breeze.  
  
"You had nothing to do but watch me for 15 minutes? You must be pretty bored." She remarked, laughing. He chortled a bit along with her and replied, "Yes well, with someone as pretty as you, I couldn't help but be captivated. In fact, it was a hard decision to wake you from your dream. I am Ryan, descendant of Link... hero of Hyrule."  
  
*Ah, so this is Hyrule.*  
  
"Hmm. The pleasure is mine Ryan, the name's Harmony and you need not know where I am from, it is to far away for your mind to handle. No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
*This is wrong* Thought Harmony  
  
"I hate to space and run, but I have to go." She said averting her eyes so he couldn't mesmerize her anymore. Harmony turned away from the cute passerby and brushed him to the side. "Goodbye!" She said as cheerfully as possible.  
  
"Wait!" He yelled after her, but she ignored him. "I was hoping we could get something to eat later?!"  
  
She whirled around and snapped at him, "What are you thinking, pervert. We only just met. I'll see you around."  
  
Ryan stood there, shocked, as if he'd just been cracked by a whip.  
  
There was a faint smell of fresh flowers in the air, being prepared for the upcoming festival. The annual Hyrule Independence Day was coming up fast, and everyone was bustling about like mad, stepping on feet without one hint of an "I'm sorry," People these days are just becoming so rude.  
  
Harmony rushed as fast as she could out of town, and back to the inn at Kakariko village.  
  
"Oh dad. What have I gotten myself into?" 


	2. Love Lasts but Only So Long

Two days later, Harmony sat in a small coffee chop in a sweet little village by a beautiful lake. She sat watching the small waves as they rolled by.  
  
*Those waves.* She thought, *Do they dream of going to the ocean? Is there someplace where waves go when they crash on the shore? Do they go back to the middle and start over? Does everything have a spirit that is crushed with no hope of returning when it has fulfilled it's purpose in this place, or is no longer needed?* She shook her head and giggled, *Or am I thinking too much into things?*  
  
She sighed and sipped her coffee, enjoying its feverous taste. The sun was just setting into the hills of Lake Hylia on the end of that second day. Along with it came the end of the gently sloping waves; silent in their rise, as in their descent. It was the first time since she'd come here that Harmony's mind had been on something other than the cute boy she'd met in the market town.  
  
*I guess I shouldn't have run out on him* She pondered taking another drink. *He probably thought I was loony.*  
  
There was something about him...  
  
It was almost sad.  
  
Like behind his cheerful eyes he was hiding something painful.  
  
His past, maybe?  
  
Whatever it was, it made me want to find out.  
  
Is that why I keep thinking about him?  
  
Harmony's thoughts were interrupted by a clatter in the background. Someone had dropped the dishes all over the ground, rendering them shattered into a million pieces.  
  
She let out another long discontented sigh, paid for her drink, and exited the shop. She mounted her horse, still dreaming of the devilishly cute young man of whom she barely knew, when a voice stopped her.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here. You left in such a hurry the other day, I thought you be halfway to Termina by now."  
  
She whirled around, coming face to face with Ryan. It only took a few seconds for a deep dark, pink color to emerge on her cheekbones. He smiled, and the white of his teeth nearly sent her blind.  
  
"Oh, no... I mean, well..."  
  
*Great. Be more obvious about it Harmony* She scolded herself, shaking her head out of silly thoughts.  
  
"I just meant that I had somewhere to be, and I was late, that's all... yeah."  
  
"You're not a very good liar you know?" He laughed, and her heart nearly jumped out of her throat, through her mouth and onto the ground. She could see it now, the disgusted look in Ryan's face as blood squirted onto his shiny boots. He would yell something like, "GROSS! And I JUST BOUGHT THESE TOO!!" All the while, Harmony would be on her knees, dying, gasping slowly, all because of those stupid hormones.  
  
Instead, the feeling came over her that she shouldn't be with him. She tried to shake it off, but something just told her not to get involved. Some premonition took over her entire body like she wasn't in control anymore.  
  
"Gotta go!" She yelled, mounting her horse again in one swift movement and taking off to the gate. Ryan, surprised as ever, climbed his own horse and galloped after her. The wind, chilling as the sun set deeper to the other side of the planet, bit at her like ice crystals. The moon crept over the surface of the western hills. Harmony rode faster and faster back to Kakariko village, unaware that anyone was following her.  
  
She tied the creature up to the tree outside the city and ran up the steps. She crept as silently as she could through the town, ignoring the looks the people gave her. She opened the door to inn and who stood there other than Ryan himself?!  
  
"EEPS!" She yelped and ran out the door, followed again closely by the handsome boy who grabbed onto her hand and she scampered through the buildings. She whirled around to meet him face to face, ignoring the feeling she had to continue running. The first thought that came to mind was, "Man he's just the perfect height!"  
  
He looked into her eyes, and half-heartedly asked her, "Why do you keep running away?" The moon had risen higher to the sky, and highlighted his chiseled, rough looks perfectly in the faint light it gave off.  
  
"I don't know," she answered trying once again to pull away. "I can't explain it. I don't WANT to, but something tells me not to see you anymore!"  
  
Ryan raised his eyebrow and looked into her eyes that appeared frightened, and the last thing but calm, while he on the other hand was curious. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer to him. Harmony's eyes became the size of watermelons, and the feeling got stronger and stronger to get away from him. But at the same time it felt good. His warmth surrounded her, and slowly she grasped onto both his hands and held him back. The villagers had all gone inside for the night, so all that accompanied them was the lull of crickets cheering them on, and the night sky welcoming them with its blurred light. His lips were soft and warm, exactly what she'd imagined them to be. A slow smile came over her face, and all remnants of the dread had nearly disappeared. Apparently, it had given up. Ryan detected the happiness on her face and drew away.  
  
"Will you meet me again? Tomorrow?" He asked, a boyish grin spreading across his face like a young boy.  
  
She beamed and nodded her head, giving him a kiss and heading back to the inn.  
  
"Tomorrow," came the reply, "Meet me at that coffee shop by the lake. 6:00. Don't be late."  
  
**********************  
  
Together they sat by the Lake, sipping drinks and sharing with each other. Although neither of them said much about their pasts. Ryan didn't utter one single word about his father, Link, and the feat he ad accomplished. Harmony, on the other hand, had much more to keep secret.  
  
"What are you doing here in Hyrule anyway?" He asked her.  
  
*Uh oh*  
  
"Well, my family has been on my case for awhile that I need to see more of the world and broaden my horizons. So I came here to do a little tourist work." A forced laugh came out pretty well from her mouth and she smiled at him.  
  
*That should suit him, right? What am I supposed to tell him? I had dreams of a guy claiming to be my dad so I accidentally killed everyone in the town I live in, AFTER I stole the orb treasure from the sacred temple and escaped to Hyrule to release this guy whose supposedly my father but there's no way to tell for sure.*  
  
Even when she thought of it like that, she wasn't so sure what she was doing here anyway. But, no matter how small the chance, she wanted to find out about her past.  
  
They sat and laughed together, smiled together, and shared together. Both of them completely sure that the other was being completely honest with them. If they didn't meet one day, they met the next, until both of them went completely head over heels.  
  
**********************  
  
Two weeks went by, Harmony hadn't had a single dream for the entire time. While she tried to concentrate on her newfound love, thoughts kept turning the real reason she was here. She found feelings for finding her past, while seemed when she was with Ryan to diminish, they increased when they weren't with each other.  
  
Ryan kissed her slowly as they sat atop a hill watching the sun set.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, and she repeated the words in his hear as his lips met her cheek. He stood up, and pulled her close to him, grasping her hands in his and they danced to music that existed only in their imaginations. They only thing that existed in that moment was the other, staring deep into eyes that loved wholeheartedly.  
  
"Let's stay here all night." Harmony whispered in his ear as his body pressed against hers, drawing her into his warmth and the sensation of love bonded them together in that very moment.  
  
As the moon rose higher in the sky, they laid down to sleep. As cold as it had been in recent nights, neither of them was cold. They had each other.  
  
Halfway through the night, Harmony awoke with a jolt, as if a surge of electricity had just passed through her entire body. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She could see Death Mountain off in the distance, and the Lon Lon ranch below her. In the mist of the darkness, she could faintly make out the edges of the castle and the market. The sun was nowhere near close to rising, and dull, gloomy clouds covered the only light the moon had given them earlier.  
  
Ryan still lay next to her, sound asleep.  
  
Harmony stood up, slightly confused, with a sense of alarm quickly coming over her entire self. In the darkness, a faint light appeared in the distance and grew bigger as it drew closer. The light, as she could see with it's approach was actually the form of a man. A man in dark armor, and red hair.  
  
It was the man from her dream.  
  
"Harmony," he said, with a deep, masculine voice, "Now is the time to stop. Save me Harmony, I need your help. I'm imprisoned here. The only one that can free me is you. If you want to know about your past, prepare yourself."  
  
She woke up. 


	3. Revealing the Truth can be Deadly

Disclaimer: Yesh, being the bright author that I am, I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. Anyway the Zelda Characters do not belong to me, they belong to all the happy Nintendo people getting rich off their stuff.  
  
You don't know what it's like to not know who you are or where you came from. I used to wake up in the morning and wander aimlessly about the village in hopes that something may just come back to me, and I'll remember everything about my past.  
  
I used to wake up and think about it a lot, but lately, I wake up and my thoughts turn to the dreams I've been having. It's the same every night.  
  
It's windy, and a young man whose face is distorted is standing on top of a castle. He's holding a sword, a majestic, and evil sword. On the ground is a man, he looks vaguely like me.  
  
The young man with the weapon pulls the blade from the mans stomach, and as he falls to the ground, a bright light surrounds him, and he is pulled into a space between dimensions, where he cannot escape unless released. At this time, everything goes black, and I hear voices saying my name, and in the midst of them all, I hear the mans voice, calling me. He says, "Harmony, my child, come save me. Harmony, come rescue me."  
  
I know he is my father. I don't know how, I just know. He then tells me to go to Hyrule, after stealing the precious treasure from my tribe.  
  
I believed him.  
  
I cannot rest until I get to the bottom of these dreams. My mind is riddled with these nightmares and I am the only one who can decipher them. So it's time to get started.  
  
After what had happened the other night, Harmony sat on her bed thinking about what she was about to do, but mostly, what would become of her and Ryan. There was a point, where her love life came second. Right now, she was going to concentrate on figuring out her past. Ryan had to wait.  
  
"Excuse me sir, where can I buy supplies?" Harmony asked the man at the counter of the inn early the next morning.  
  
"Oh, depending on what you need, there's a potion shop just around the corner and a weapons shop across from it. But for the hardcore stuff you'll need to go to Hyrule square."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Outside, the air still smelled like the early remnants of a humid night and you could see the dew still mounted on the leaves of trees, just waiting to dry with the sun reaching up higher in the sky. There was an early buzz of individuals stirring about the town for such an early hour. Everyone was so full of life and it seemed as if soul itself originated in this quaint mountainside parish. Harmony, however, could not partake in these solemn joys. Not that she was taking them for granted, but there were many more important things on her mind.  
  
Harmony hurried down the stairs and mounted her horse, galloping off to the market town to see what was in for today.  
  
The souk had the same atmosphere as it had the other day. There was no soul to the town, but just greedy people scurrying around like rats. It seemed as if 'calm' was just a fairytale to these people.  
  
Harmony sought out a quiet place where she could sit and collect herself, and decide what to do next.  
  
Right next to the Temple of Time.  
  
The trees and leaves had a more calm effect here. Not just because this place was somewhat secluded from the market folk, but the atmosphere itself seemed to have full life and energy in it. A small fountain run around the outside rim of the Temple, the sun reflecting off the ripples and creating the illusion that the sunlight was all around her. The smells of busy people and trading were gone from the air, and were replaced with the scent of new flowers springing from the ground every day with a new essence.  
  
Harmony lay in the supple grass and stared into the sky, closing her eyes and letting the soft air wash over her face. There was hardly any wind, in fact, none at all.  
  
Rapidly sitting up, Harmony felt something else in the sky. Within an instant the becoming feeling of the surroundings lost its warm character and she was filled with a sense of foreboding.  
  
"Harmony." said a faint voice. She looked up with a start, only to see the wind die down, but the mood of the environment was still lingering inside her heart.  
  
"Go inside the temple." Said the voice, egging her on, giving her a sense of purpose and determination.  
  
CAUTION:  
  
Read a sign next to the entrance.  
  
ALL WHO ENTER THIS BUILDING WILL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH. ENTRANCE IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN.  
  
Harmony hesitated. "Death?" She ran her hand over the sign, as if to make sure it wasn't another illusion. "What's so scary about this building?"  
  
*It's just a building, there's nothing wrong with it.* She heard in the sky. Dark clouds began to loom overhead and she got the distinct feeling that something that wasn't supposed to happen was about to happen, but she knew little of what it could be.  
  
*They just don't want you know the truth.*  
  
*It's all right.*  
  
*Go inside*  
  
Driven by some forceful illusion, something luring her into the deceitful darkness, she crept forward, hesitantly, yet determined to find out what was going on around her.  
  
*C'mon,*  
  
*You'll finally know the truth about yourself*  
  
About myself?  
  
*Yes, this is the last piece of the puzzle, the key to the mystery*  
  
As Harmony entered the Temple of Time, she noticed a triangular center piece placed conveniently on the ground before her. On it was a picture of a symbol that she knew nothing of. Down the pathway, she saw an alter with three stones hovering above it.  
  
One of green, with a pleasant gold rim around half the outside.  
  
One of red, in the shape of a diamond.  
  
And one of blue, like three jewels glued together.  
  
She approached the stand, filled with more strength of mind than before. On it was written:  
  
"Those who set him free, will see the past and the truth of Hyrule's bloody history."  
  
Out of her cloak pocket, Harmony pulled the jewel treasure she had stolen from her tribe out and held it up to the alter, not knowing what else to do with it.  
  
It was like before, the jewel began to flash, only this time more violently. The moaning from outside became louder and louder, as if she had descended into Hell and was hearing the painful voices of the sinners trapped there for thousands, or millions of years. It became louder and louder, groans from voices around her. The flashing light that originated from the orb got brighter and brighter. Harmony shrieked and threw it to the ground, half in fear and half in rage.  
  
KLINK  
  
The gem rolled to a stop behind the alter and the glowing subsided. The moaning stopped and the foreboding feeling was gone from the air. Harmony took several deep breaths before sitting down on the cold, stone floor and bursting into tears.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed gasping for air as if some unknown force was constricting her lungs.  
  
FLASH  
  
In one swift moment, the orb flew into the air and crashed into the wall behind the alter. Almost immediately, the all began to glow along with the orb. It got more and more bright until Harmony had to shield her eyes from being blinded. The walls began to shake and crumble, as the entire Temple was being sealed with the intense fire-light. Harmony dashed to the end of the room towards the exit when a giant piece of stone plummeting from the ceiling rupture crashed onto her leg, rendering her unmoving.  
  
She cried out for help as the pain grew stronger and the light grew intense with luminescence. This was it, this was the end of her for sure. She was, piece by piece being buried by the walls crashing down on her. Her wails could no longer be heard by the common ear.  
  
And everything went dark. 


End file.
